The present invention relates to a retainer for retaining interface card isolating pieces, and especially to a retainer which retains a plurality of interface card isolating piece at one time.
A computer interface card is locked to a wire outlet of a computer casing by a metal isolating piece. Referring to FIG. 1, the isolating piece A1 of an interface card A has an inverse L shape. A top thereof is formed above a platform B of the wire outlet, and then is locked by screws. This fixing way is a standard form and has been used for a long time. However, in this way, each interface card is locked by one action. Therefore, the operation is too complex in assembly. In general, as an interface card is added, a screw is necessary to fix it. When the motherboard or a casing is necessary to be updated, all the screws must be detached one by one. It is time-consumed and thus cost in assembly is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for retaining interface card isolating pieces. Especially, a retainer may retain a plurality of interface card isolating piece at one time. A press strip is installed on a positioning platform of a wire outlet of a computer casing. The press strip exactly presses interface isolating piece on the positioning platform. Two cam buttons are installed on the surface of the casing above the press strip. The cam buttons can be rotated and embedded into the cambered grooves at the top of the press strip so as to provide a pressure to the press strip. Therefore, by the press strip, all the interface cards can be fixed at one time. It is unnecessary to detach screws one by one. All the interface cards can be mounted or detached by fixing the press strip easily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a prior interface card retainer.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of the present invention.
FIG. 3 shows the structure of the cam button and the female seat of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is an assembly view of the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a first schematic view showing the operation of the present invention.
FIG. 6 is a second schematic view showing the operation of the present invention.